Amor Vs Veranito/Transcripción
Transcripción El episodio comienza con Margaret en su cuarto... Margaret:Mhh...que sueño...(se duerme) (entra la canción del veranito) Margaret: pero qué....que es esto...? una cinta que baila?? Canción: Summertime lovin..lovin in the summertime (canta todo el rato) (Margaret sale fuera de su casa, la cinta la sigue hasta el parque) Margaret: Mordecai, mordecai!! (mordecai y rigby están sentados con los videojuegos en el salón de la casa del parque) mordecai: que, que, que pasa, margaret??? margaret: hay una cinta que baila y canta!! dice summer love in summer in love summer... rigby: es la canción del veranito!! mordecai: pero como ha llegado hasta aqui??? margaret: no lo sé, pero haz algo, no soporto esa canción mordecai: la ultima vez la vencimos con otra canción... rigby: si, la repanocha!! tenemos que inventar algo de nuevo.. (mordecai mira a margaret, se rodea de corazones y suena música de amor) mordecai: ya sé! rigby: qué mordecai: (susurrando) no te lo digo hasta que margaret se vaya.. rigby: qué, porqué? mordecai: (le pega) shhh, cállate rigby: vale, vale, ayy margaret: que cuchicheais? mordecai: naada..tu vete y luego te cuento el plan,, vale?? (rie nervioso) margaret: vale..(mordecai la empuja hasta la puerta) mordecai: vale, vale, mi idea es... rigby: engaa, no te cortes, que esperas, di, di!! mordecai: una canción de amor para maargaret.. rigby: una canción de amor? no tienes nada mejor? en serio... mordecai: siii, de amor, margaret es mi novia tio , es en lo primero que puedes pensar rRigby:Venga a hacer la cancion! Mordecai y Rigby:Hmm hmm hm hmm Margaret:(agobiada) agggg...dichosa cinta.... Cancion:Summer time lovin lovin in the summertime...(no para) Margaret: Creo que se me va a acabar la paciencia (Mordecai está escribiendo, buscando ideas y sudando y suena música) Mordceai: ya está! rigby: que tienes, hm, hm, hmm?? (mordecai le da la letra) Rigby: JA, JAJA, JAJA!!! en serio?? cuuutre (Mordecai le da) Rigby: auuu (Mordecai Recibe un mensaje de Margaret) "Mordy , no puedo mas , tuve una idea , si la vencisteis con una cancion ahora tendremos que hacerlo con otra , ya me se una cancion , nos vemos dentro de 10 minutos , ciao" P.D.:La cancion se llama "Call me maybe" Mordecai:Call me maybe? agg si que me la se pero me da corte cantarla Rigby:Cortaoo.. Mordecai:Calla! Margaret:(toca la puerta) Mordy? Estas ? Mordecai:Siiii! Margaret:Te la sabes no? Mordecai:Seeh Margaret:Pues vamos! Van hacia la cinta y Margaret Empieza a cantar thumb|center|335px Margaret:'' threw a wish in the well'' Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you're in my way I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot not, wind was blowing Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me, maybe It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me, maybe Hey, I just met you and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me, maybe And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me, maybe You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it is in my way Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot not, wind was blowing Where you think you're going, baby Hey, I just met you and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me, maybe It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me, maybe Hey, I just met you and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me, maybe And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me, maybe Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number,so call me, maybe Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me, maybe Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe Mordecai:(Asombrado) Wow Margaret , cantas muy bien y te cargaste a la cinta , enorabuena Margaret:Mi madre me pego esta cancion jejeje Mordecai:Bueeno ahora que nos hemos cargado a la cinta , que hacemos? Margaret:Tomar un helado? Mordecai:Siempre tienes buenas ideas :D (se van) FIN